Currently, the methods for combining a touch panel and a display panel include the on-cell/in-cell method and the add-on method of attaching a touch panel to a display panel directly. Nonetheless, there's a drawback of excessive thickness and bulkiness of combining a touch panel and a display panel by add-on method. Thereby, the on-cell/in-cell method is adopted generally for combining a touch panel and a display panel.
In addition, in a general on-cell/in-cell touch display panel, the touch patterns in the display region fabricate on the color filter (CF) substrate only. The physical keys and the touch panel of a touch display panel are not integrated in the same substrate. Consequently, the functional specifications of an innovative product cannot be met.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a module structure of touch display panel for satisfying the requirements of an innovative product.